Verloren maandag
Verloren maandag of Verzworen maandag (Frans lundi perdu of lundi parjuré) is een Vlaamse traditie, over het algemeen op de maandag na de zondag na Driekoningen. Deze traditie is vooral hardnekkig in de provincie Antwerpen en in Doornik gebleven. Het is in Vlaanderen en vooral in de provincie Antwerpen de traditie om op die dag worstenbroden en appelbollen te eten. In de streek van Sint-Truiden (Belgisch-Limburg) wordt de maandag voor aswoensdag verloren maandag genoemd. Op die dag begint carnaval.Orde van de Commeduur Over de herkomst van dit gebruik doen vele verhalen en stadslegendes de ronde, het ene al wat accurater omspringend met de historische informatie dan het andere. Op basis van historische feiten kunnen wel een aantal zeer waarschijnlijke hypotheses naar voor worden geschoven. Hypothesen Eedaflegging In archiefstukken is soms sprake van een “verzworen maandag”: een Lorreinse akte uit 1231 verhaalt over de “lundi parjuré”, de dag waarop sommige ambtenaren hun eed aflegden. Deze aanduiding bleef echter niet beperkt tot de maandag na de eerste zondag na Driekoningen. Er wordt immers ook gesproken over de “verzworen maandag van Pasen“ of de “verzworen maandag van Kerstmis“. In Antwerpen wordt hiervan gewag gemaakt in een kerkrekening uit 1431, en later ook in een stadsrekening uit 1513. De eerste “Verloren Maandag” komen we tegen in 1730, te Leuven. Ook hierbij zou het gaan om een dag die “verloren” was: er werd niet gewerkt, omwille van de feestelijkheden ter gelegenheid van de eedaflegging der ambtenaren. Dergelijke plechtigheden werd (in Antwerpen) soms gevolgd door een feest. Om dat feest voor de stad betaalbaar te houden, kreeg men een goedkoop vleesbroodje te eten. Aangezien de ambtenaren de rest van die dag niet meer werkten, werd die dag al gauw “Verloren Maandag” gedoopt. Gilden Een variant op dit verhaal wil dat de in vroegere tijden erg machtige gilden rond het begin van de 18de eeuw hun nieuwjaarsfeest organiseerden op “Verloren Maandag”. Een ganse dag werd er gevierd, en kwamen de ambachtslui niet aan werken toe. Ook het voorlezen van gildenboeken, met daarin de rechten en plichten der ambachtslui, zou tot een “Verloren Maandag” geleid hebben. Hierna, zo wordt gesteld, zou de patroon zijn gildenleden immers op een borrel vergast hebben. Dit gebruik was naar verluidt vooral in Antwerpen in zwang. In andere gemeenten gingen gildenleden van deur tot deur de nieuwjaarswensen aanbieden, in naam van hun patroon. Het lijkt vrij veilig te veronderstellen dat ook dit aanleiding gaf tot herbergbezoek en werkverzuim. In andere gewesten gelden voor soortgelijke dagen andere benamingen: “weversmaandag” in de Westhoek, “koppermaandag” in Nederland. “Kopperen” had namelijk de betekenis: “zich tegoed doen aan spijs en drank”. Dit drukke herbergbezoek bracht de herbergiers mogelijk op ideeën. Zo zouden zij nagestreefd hebben hun klanten zo lang mogelijk in hun zaak te houden, onder meer door te zorgen voor een (zout en dorstaanwakkerend) hapje. In samenwerking met slagers en bakkers trakteerden ze hun klanten dan ook op gebraden vlees en versgebakken brood. Om het goedkoop te houden, gebruikte men vooral vette vleessoorten, verwerkt tot worst en verpakt in deeg. De herbergbezoekers aten de worst, en het van vet doordrongen brood werd aan de hond gegeven. Antwerpse haven Andere bronnen verwijzen dan weer naar de Antwerpse haven. Traditioneel mochten de havenarbeiders op de maandag na de eerste zondag na Driekoningen op kosten van de natiebazen… drinken! Daarbij werd hen iets warms te eten aangeboden, samengesteld uit ‘onverkoopbaar’ vlees, en brood. Dat “verloren brood“ zou dan aan de oorsprong liggen van de specifieke naam van die dag. Worstenbrood Het eten van écht worstenbrood, zoals wij dat nu kennen, wordt voor het eerst vermeld in 1913 in het boek van Edward Poffé; "Plezante mannen in een plezante stad”. Het gebruik zou volgens hem pas opgekomen zijn na 1880. Pas na de Tweede Wereldoorlog zorgde het worstenbrood bij de bakker voor een grote toeloop op "Verloren Maandag". Tot op heden werd deze lekkere traditie gehandhaafd en worden in sommige, traditionele Antwerpse horecazaken de klanten vergast op worstenbrood en/of appelbollen. Zie ook *Koppermaandag }} Categorie:Folklore